Shizokugakure
Village Name: Shizoku-no-sato Village Country: Land of Fire Side: Neutral Location: Hidden on a large between a large mountain range right off the coast of the Leaf Village Village Size: Medium Population: 800 (Villagers and Ninja) Description: The village is in the middle of a very good size mountain range that is mostly covered in mountains and rocks with the village in the dead center. They use the great volcanos lava and fire to make the greatest weapons in Fire Country and some say the world.They have a single dock that they do most of their main trading off of but it is only to certified traders and merchants and as such they are the only ones who know of its existance. It is very large village with the kage`s house and office in the on the corner. History: This is a very large village that is primarily focused on Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Doujutsu. They teach from a young age using a very strict honor code. Their kage is said to be the best in the world at Ninjutsu and as such is always on the front line in war. The Shizoku village was started by two Uchiha clan survivors, one with the name of Yakimu Uchiha and the other unknown. They made a deal on the fight with Konahagakure to allow them to leave and form their own village so long as when Konohagakure needed them they would come without question. So these ninja took a small group off to the mountains and set off for an unihabbited large prairie of grass in the middle of a mountain range. When they landed there they sent word to the Konahagakure of their spot and began to set up. It was in the beginning they developed the code of honor that says every villager and Shinobi must never break oath to another villager or ninja. As they began to focus on their own Ninjutsu, they built the village that would allow them to maxumize their skills. It was here they developed the best sence of skills. As Generations passed, Shizokugakure had a problem with the number of villagers. They couldnt find any ninja from endangered clans. They sent out teams of Shinobi across the nations in search of endangered clan members. The mission was succesfull as they started to gain an increase in population. When it came time for the great Shinobi Wars Konaha called on Shizokugakure. Shizokugakure`s ninja were on the front lines of the wars and many fought hard for Konaha. It was after these wars that they decided to become a seperate village with no part of Konahagakure`s deal to do anything with them.They made a deal after the war with the 2nd Hokage to allow them to stay hidden and that he would be the only one to know of their existance. This would allow them to remain hidden from Akatsuki and rouges. The current generation is capable of perfoming many rare Ninjutsu and Doujutsu as most of their ancestores have a rare bloodline. They pass their academy students to genin level by testing their ninjutsu power. The Shizokage lord actually supervises the examinations for the students who are becoming genin.